


To Challenge a Woman

by SweetSharkSatisfaction



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blake is trying to be proper, F/F, I May Write More, It Sucks, One Shot, Stormlight au, Writer's Block, Yang ain't having that shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSharkSatisfaction/pseuds/SweetSharkSatisfaction
Summary: Yang is an Iri diplomat and Shardbearer set to wed the Alethi brightlady Blake. However even though Blake chafes against the strict gender roles, she grows increasing jealous at Yang's ability to ignore them.





	To Challenge a Woman

**Author's Note:**

> I may continue this fic or write another one shot

Blake was set to be wed.

There were worst things that could happen to her, storms, there were worse things that had happened to her.

Being wed to an Iri Shardbearer was odd but it wasn’t her main concern of the betrothal.

It was the fact Yang was a woman.

The golden haired woman was down on the sandy training grounds, Blake watched from the stands along with a gaggle of men and women. Her golden skin was speckled with sweat and freckles, both almost seeming to glimmer in the sunlight. She wore her curly locks into a large bun for training and her leather armor clung just right to all of her many curves.

She was a windspren on the field of battle, dodging blows with the greatest of ease. Her opponent was displeased with her deeply, whether it was because of the sheer skill of the warrior or the matter of her gender was questionable. Although Blake suspected it was both.

Yang dove between blows, rolling in the sand and then when her opponent was good and tired, she struck. Mist condensed in her hand and sprouts a sword with flame-like waves. She let go a series of hard blows against the enemy’s Shardplate. Cracks began to grow across the armor like tendrils of a beautiful plant.

Just as her enemy began to strike back, Yang slid across the sand as if nothing held her down. After wiping down her leg she struck true against her enemy’s back and molten armor shattered, splaying across the sand along with rather unfit curse from the brightlord she had battled.

Women were not meant to fight. That was the word of the Almighty. But if it was so, why had he cursed Blake with a Shardblade?

Her questioning faith was one of many issues as of late. Including that of supplying troops to the Shattered Plains, avoiding Sadeas’ remaining brightlords, explaining her choice of marriage partner and her family’s growing debt. There was only so much one could tolerate.

Her handmaiden Velvet glanced nervously at Blake. She was darkeyed, meant to serve the lighteyes like Blake. But that didn’t stop Blake from breaking the social rules and befriending the timid girl. Blake seemed to be breaking a lot of rules lately… And strangely it felt good.

“Brightlady Belladonna?” Velvet asked quietly, “It appears your wife has gained a fan club…”

Blake’s head snapped towards the group of men and women she had surveyed earlier, many still wore their brightlord’s colors, but some had added dashes of gold to their outfits. It wasn’t enough to be an eye sore but enough to catch Yang’s attention. She raised her blade high in the air and the crowd cheered.

Blake felt her cheeks go hot and stood up. Followed by Velvet she descended the steps and made her way to the battlefield. She raised her safehand to her forehead, shielding herself from the afternoon sun. She often thought of replacing her heavy sleeve with a glove as of late. But then she would be exposing herself, the idea of going with such tight fabric across her left hand both embarrassed and excited her. After all, if Yang could go around with just a glove, why couldn’t Blake?

As Yang let her locks free of their prison, she noticed Blake approach. A smile creeped across the golden one’s face along with a twinkle in her eyes. She spoke loudly after bowing before Blake, “Brightlady Belladonna. I hope I did you justice with my match. With our wedding so soon I am doing everything within the powers granted to me by the Almighty to bring glory to your family and that of you Highprince.” She bowed in the masculine fashion and dismissed her Shard.

 _What are you hiding_ , Blake found herself wondering. Yang had come all the way from Iri, leaving behind Shardplate and her family excluding her bastard sister. She was lighteyed, yet she did not act like one. At least not what Blake had come to expect of the Alethi lighteyes. She covers her safehand but only barely and she engaged in masculine acts. By all accounts that Blake had researched, her Shards should have gone to either her father or her uncle but instead they hand fallen into Yang’s hands…

“Do you take pride in such cowardly combat?” Blake found within her mouth, “To bring honor to my family one should look to the Blackthorn of Kholin. Face your enemy dead on and bring them to their knees.”

Yang tilted her head, “You disapprove of my combat, brightlady?” She wiped her hands across her leathered belly, “Not all of us could be a Blackthorn. Otherwise Roshar would know no peace. And did I not use proper stance in battle? Smokestance, to stay in motion.”

“Smokestance!” Blake laughed, “You would be better off using Flame- or Windstance. What true warriors prefer.”

The crowds’ eyes had now all fallen upon Blake.

_Perfect._

Yang was flabbergasted, her brow arching and her arms outstretched, “I meant no disrespect in my choice of stance, it was simply what fit me best. If it would please the brightlady I can study other stances when my time is free…” A smirk appeared, “Perhaps you could read to me about… Proper stance.”

What Yang was implying was not proper at all. Often two women alone was allowed, but two women betrothed? The Heralds would have fits.

Now it was not often that two women of lighteyes wed, but when they did, there were certain expectations. Nothing extreme, just similar to that of a man and woman being wed.

Blake felt her heart beating fast. Just what she needed. She stepped forward, getting within Yang’s comfort zone, “I shall not read to you as I expect it will have little effect…”

“Then what shall you do?”

_Everything according to plan…_

Blake turned and stepped back and whispered into Velvet’s ear. The girl went running immediately after and Blake circled slowly around Yang, hands behind her back, “I shall teach you.”

The gasps from the crowd were so loud that other sparring combatants turned to see Blake and Yang.

Yang’s hands fell to her hips, “Oh you will? And I thought all of you Alethi were uptight about gender roles!” She let out a laugh and extended her hand to the side.

1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6-

The blade appeared and Blake was perplexed, she had judged by Yang’s calm demeanor that she had a steady heartbeat. But perhaps hers was just as fast as Blake’s?

Yang waved her safehand in the air, “Bring me those Shardblade edge covers!” Two darkeyes quickly leapt into the supplies finding what Yang was asking for.

“When can I expect the pleasure brightlady? Today?” She waved her priceless blade about as she spoke.

Velvet came stumbling towards Blake, carrying certain articles of clothing. Cloth armor.

Blake waved Velvet towards the changing area on one side of the arena, it was usually used for Shardplate but with all their men fighting in the Plains, no one would mind Blake using it.

“Now, my dear.” Blake said, it was hard to continue her noble act with such hunger on the tip of her tongue. She wanted to taste Yang in the most primal way she could think of that didn’t require a bedroom.

Blake sped her way to Velvet, letting the woman undress and dress her in the simple clothing. It was tight around the areas she had grown the most in the last few years. Few knew but Blake was trained in the stances, if only because her mother wanted her to be prepared.

As Blake strode her way into the arena she counted off her heartbeats.

1, Yang began to put her hair back into the bun.

2, Blake adjusted the glove on her hand.

3, Velvet began to clear the arena.

4, the crowd screamed for Yang’s victory.

5, Blake felt a whisper in her ear.

6, _“You don’t need ten heartbeats…”_

7, Yang slipped into Smokestance.

8, Blake widen her own stance.

9, she felt the tingle at her fingertips and fell into windstance.

10, a deep red blade appeared in her waiting hand, curved towards the sky at the tip.


End file.
